Susan Storm (Earth-772)
| Relatives = Mr. Fantastic (husband, deceased), Sub-Mariner (ex-husband), Human Torch (brother, deceased), Leonard McKenzie, Franklin Richards (sons) | Universe = Earth-772 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Atlantean | Citizenship2 = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutate empowered by Cosmic Rays | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Roy Thomas; Jim Craig | First = What If? #1 | Last = | Death = | HistoryText = The past history of Sue Storm of Earth-772 mirrors that of her Earth-616 counterpart up until the point when Spider-Man would ask to join the Fantastic Four. In this reality, Sue would convince Spider-Man to stay and her teammates to let him join the group after they learned his secret identity and that he needed money to pay for his sick aunt's treatment. This would soon be a decision that would push Sue away from her teammates as the Fantastic Five would begin working together. She would help her teammates defeat the Vulture in combat. However, she would be asked to stay behind and monitor things from Earth when Reed and the others would venture to the moon due to the fact that Reed hadn't enough time to modify the rocket to seat five. While Sue's comrades battled Red Ghost and his Super-Apes on the moon, Sue would be contacted by Namor who would call to her to join him. Sue, torn between her feelings for Reed and Namor would go, unaware that the Sub-Mariner was under the control of their old foe the Puppet Master. Sue would be captured and held prisoner in Atlantis, and Namor would challenge the remaining Fantastic Five to rescue her upon their return to Earth. During the fight Namor would shake off the Puppet Master's control and the fight would soon end. Feeling neglected by her teammates, Sue would opt to stay behind and pursue a relationship with Namor, much to the shock of her teammates. Accepting her offer, Namor would use a device that would make her able to breathe underwater, a process Namor warned would be permanent.What If? #1 Sue and Namor would soon be wed and she would become pregnant with his child. Their reign over Atlantis would eventually be accepted by all and they would experience an age of peace. With Sue's pregnancy about to come to term, Namor would seek out the Fantastic Five to invite them to the festivities. However, he would find the group hostile and chase him off. Reed and Johnny, fuelled by jealousy and vengeance respectively, would travel to Atlantis seeking to plant a bomb that would kill all the Atlanteans. When Reed learned of Sue's pregnancy and that his weapon would threaten both her life and the life of her child he would surrender and disarm the bomb. Sue would give birth to a baby boy whom she and Namor would name Leonard after Namor's father.What If? #21 Sue's relationship with Namor would eventually end, and she would be restored to a normal air-breather and return to the surface. There she would marry Reed Richards and the Fantastic Five would be reunited. The circumstances behind these events, and the fate of her relationship with Namor and her first-born child remain unrevealed. Sue would become pregnant again, this time with Reed. However their physiologies would make for complications in the birthing process. While Sue would struggle to stay alive, Reed and the others would travel into the Negative Zone to collect the Cosmic Control Rod and use it to save Sue and the baby. They would succeed in doing so, and Sue would give birth to her second child, Franklin.What If? Vol. 2 #35 Sue's current whereabouts remain unrevealed and her ultimate is unknown. As if Karn killed the Fantastic Five members which included Mister Fantastic, The Human Torch, The Thing, and Spider-Man. Minus her. | Powers = Seemingly those of Susan Richards (Earth-616). | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Atlantean Royal Family Category:McKenzie Family Category:Richards Family Category:Storm Family Category:Divorced Characters Category:Invisibility Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Royal Consorts Category:Force Field